My Immortal
by deathwish cross
Summary: It's really hard to play piano when you're holding back tears...


**A/N:** Yay! My first songfic!! R&R please!!

* * *

**My Immortal**

* * *

_It was raining. The pianist played the first few notes, and began to sing._

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears**_

You were tired. After finishing your mission, you went back to Konoha, and we welcomed you with open arms…

I saw you again that day, remember? All the pretense I had been hiding behind began falling at my feet. And it wasn't an illusion, though it seemed to be. You looked exactly like the illusion sensei pulled long ago- weakened, bloody- onyx eyes, once deep, looked dull compared to before you left.

_**And if you have to leave **_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

On that moment I realized that you had never left my thoughts.

'_**Cause your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

I hated you, despised you because you left us- because you left _me_. But with one glance, all that hatred I felt toward you disappeared. I guess I've never outgrown you after all.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Time. So much time has passed. The people I love are all dead.

Naruto died in the fourth ninja war, when the seal broke and the Kyuubi took over almost all of him.

Kakashi-sensei died a hero, saving Konoha by sacrificing himself and using a sealing technique…

I was weak. I couldn't do anything to save them.

I was there, but I couldn't do anything but watch them die.

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**_

You were there, too.

You took me in your arms when I cried…And after that when I had nightmares, of you leaving me all alone, or replays of what happened in one horrible night, you held my hand; told me it was going to be alright, that you won't ever leave me…

Sasuke, why did you lie to me?

_**And I held your head through all of these years**_

_**But you still had all of me**_

_It was getting dark now. She lit the small candle that was on the piano, and then continued her mournful song. _

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating life**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

Funny how even this candle reminds me of you, no? It hurts you if you try to get too close, but you can't live without its light and warmth. It gets stronger every minute, and gives off more and more of itself…

But eventually the candle will die, slowly and painfully, and it takes the light with it.

And yet…

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_The wind howled outside, and flew in through the window…for a moment it seemed to be flirting with the flame, swaying with the flickering light in an inaudible rhythm. Push and pull, push and pull, before the wind grew strong and took the candle's soul, plunging the room into darkness._

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

…sometimes the light dies sooner. It dies after eluding the inevitable wind so many times.

It dies a quick, painless death.

Yours was different. Yours _was_ quick, but painless?

It couldn't have been.

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**_

The Akatsuki…it was their doing. I had no idea they were going after you.

I'm sure it was the Akatsuki…because on the windowsill, on a protruding nail, a piece of fabric was caught. A black fabric, with part of a red cloud.

I remember that day. You lay there, on the hospital bed, after yet another mission. I just left for a few minutes, to get more bandages, and when I came back…

Everything seemed fine, except there, on the bed, you lay unmoving, barely breathing…

The sharp almond smell on your lips made it clear. Ricin. A vile poison to which we haven't found any cure yet…

It was diluted with hemotoxins, which made sure you would die…but in the most slow and painful way possible.

And once again, I couldn't do anything.

_**And I held your head through all of these years**_

_**But you still had all of me**_

_As she reached the crescendo, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she dared not cry. She knew it was a sign of weakness._

_**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me **_

_**I've been alone all along**_

I'm going to try to forget, but I know I'll just fail. I know I'm too weak to forget everything that's ever happened…especially now.

Sasuke, I don't want to be weak anymore…

_**When you cried I wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you screamed I fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held your head through all of these years**_

_Even though there was barely any light in the room, she gazed at the photo that was sitting on top of the piano. The one taken so long ago, when they were young, of team 7 when they were all still there. _

_They would never be complete again. She looked at her friends' faces…so naïve back then. _

_The tears couldn't be stopped now._

**_But you still had all of me._**

* * *

**The End.**

* * *


End file.
